Change of heart
by Marchbabe
Summary: Casey has set his wedding date and gabby is distraught. Severide finds himself drawn to her for some reason and is always there to save her.But as Severide and Gabby grow closer, Casey is somewhat displeased although he is engaged. In the end,who will her heart belong to?Severide/Dawson/Casey
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this my first chicago fire story. I love dawson/casey but i find the lack of interaction between dawson/severide very interesting and started cooking up something.**

**Summary: Casey has set his wedding date and gabby is distraught. Severide finds himself drawn to her for some reason and is always there to save as Severide and Gabby grown closer, Casey is somewhat displeased although he is engaged. In the end,who will her heart belong to?Severide/Dawson/Casey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own chicago fire coz if I did Casey/Dawson would have already happened.**

**I don't who she will end up with yet but we will see XD. I apologize for any mistake and please R&R**

Gabriella was downing her drink impressively for a woman. She kept on ordering drinks after drinks and that didn't go unnoticed by a pair of brown eyes who had been observing her or the past couple of hours. Today, Matthew announced the date of his wedding and as a good friend, she faked her excitement and cheered with the rest of the squad, but inside she was dying. So she decided to have her pity party

Kelly had been observing the petite brunette from afar and took pity on her. Shay had filled him in on her little crush on Matthew and he could only imagine the negative impact it created on her. When he noticed she couldn't even hold her glass properly anymore, he decided to intervene before she fell off her stool.

"WOW, I think you've had enough of that…" He said as he took the glass from her sloppy fingers and caught her small form in his arms.

"Lemme alone severrrriiiiddddde…." She slurred and tried to fight him off but was too weak.

"Not a chance, the squad needs you well and fresh for tomorrow." He easily caught her and led her to his car after paying her bill.

Kelly didn't know why he just decided to rescue her. It wasn't his style at all but he just felt compelled to do it. And since he wasn't bringing any lady home that night, he might as well have brought her. Shay was out of town for a couple of nights and he didn't know if it was because he loathed being alone in that huge flat or out of pity that he decided to help her. She had passed out soon after he took off, after vomiting few times outside.

He pulled out in his driveway and carried her inside. For a split of second, he almost carried her in Shay's bed but he never went in her room and he couldn't start now. He gently deposited her small form on his bed and caressed her hair away from her face. He had always seen her like one of the guys but he had to admit that she was very beautiful. Her exotic features somewhat reminded him of Anna. She was petite and her skin was so smooth. Before he could catch himself, he caressed her small cheek and she sighed into his hand before he realized what he was doing and left.

Morning came faster than gabby would have liked but she had a killer headache. She noticed that she was still wearing the previous' day clothes and her bed smelt of a man's cologne. That's when Kelly came in with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, revealing his large torso and muscular arms as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She couldn't help but stare for a few second. Apparently he hadn't noticed that she was awake. Wait a minute…the setting of this room had nothing to do with hers…was it his room? HIS ROOM?

"HELL NO!" She screamed and startled him at the same time.

"Hello sunshine." He gave her a smirk but gave her no indication to explain this weird scenario. He could see the wheels turning in her head. He also made no move to put some clothes on.

"How did I get here?" She asked, clutching her temples. He was going to play the ball his way.

"well, drink the aspirin next to you first." He gestured toward the glass and pills next to her. She drank it slowly.

"For pete's sake, would you just put some clothes on?" She said irritated. The sight of his body was disturbing her.

"Why, am I making you nervous princess?" He still made no indication to dress and his smirk went into a huge smile. Gabby just gave him her best death glare.

"Well, I picked you up at the bar." He just said and she almost fainted. From what Shay had told her, she knew he was quite the womanizer but her? No way! She never even spoke to him outside of rescue missions, though they were both close to Shay.

"I drove you here and put you to bed, well my bed to be exact." He smirked.

"Severide, did we..

"Relax princess, nothing happened, you were so out of it…besides…you're not exactly my type." He smirked again at her wide open eyes."Well I suggest you take a quick shower and join me for breakfast, we have work to do." He took his uniform and walked out. How in the world did she find herself in this situation? She just rolled the covers off of her body and went to shower.

Breakfast was a quiet affair with Kelly drinking his coffee and Gabby nursing her hangover which got better, thanks to a weird mixture that Kelly gave as his secret remedy to party nights.

The drive was spent in a comfortable silence before pulling in the parking lot. Before Kelly could open his door, gabby gently caught him by the arm.

"Hey…thanks for everything." Her eyes shined with honesty and he had the sudden urge to kiss her full red lips but barely managed to nod and was surprised when she leaned in to give him a quick hug before rushing out. He just stared at the spot that she had occupied mere seconds ago and just shook his head while coming out.

"OHHH, so you and Dawson, huh?" Most of the guys made several of those comments while Kelly rolled his eyes. Matthew came in with a quizzical look.

"What are you guys going on about?" His blue eyes were filled with confusion.

"Well, we saw Dawson and Severide coming here together bright and early and we all know that they live on different sides of town and that Shay didn't go home last night." Herman said in a sing song voice. They all laughed while Matthew didn't look amused at all. if anything, he looked angry.

"And Mills saw them hugging, it was so cute." They laughed even harder.

"Cut it out boys, we have some drills this morning so you better be ready in five." His fists clenched before walking out. Everyone but Kelly didn't notice the tension rolling off the blonde lieutenant. It was going to be interesting.

Gabby didn't know why but Matthew seemed to avoid her the entire day, well not that she was looking for him but still, feelings were hard to die and she was doing her utmost best to forget them. Hallie came at the end of the day and insisted her to join her and Matthew at a restaurant they were going to but Kelly magically appeared beside her before she could reply. And he looked good in his simple black tee, dark blue jeans and black boots.

"You good to go? Don't forget we have plans tonight." He gave her a bright smile before turning toward Hallie and exchanging greetings"We do?" She was surprised but decided to play along as she understood what he was doing.

"Of course! I told you I'd show you my culinary skills."

"Oh yeah, yeah…I remember, sure…" She smiled back.

Matthew couldn't believe what he saw and heard. For some reason, he was annoyed that his honest and sincere friend was getting cozy with severide.

"So…shall we? Hallie, Matthew…" Kelly nodded before taking gabby by the shoulders and leading her to his car.

Hallie watched with a smile on her face.

"What's funny?" Matthew turned to his fiancée.

"Severide and Gabby…who would have thought? Well it's about time she got someone."

"Yeah but Severide? He just plays with women!"

"Well, he seems different with her, you can tell he hasn't jumped her yet, it's good right? I bet she's the one who can turn him around." She said absentmindedly.

"Well, it's Kelly you never know." He mumbled while heading to the car. It seemed they were the new IT couple and Matthew was annoyed to hear about them the entire day. What would they call them later? Dawveride? Kabby? He just scoffed and decided to concentrate on his beautiful fiancée. After all, she was the only one for him, right?

SO...SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews XD!**

**-quack-quack21: Thanks for your review**** I was attracted to the idea seeing that Matt & Kelly are two totally different characters but could have something in common: Gabby XD**

**-Tzswei: Stay tuned for more**** and thank you for your review!**

**-Laynabuggie: Thank you so much, I have to admit that I contemplated Peter as well but he's like a kid lol and I hate that story line so much lol.**

**-Jh126: I have to admit that I am much intrigued by Kelly/Gabby just like you and I truly don't like Hallie because her character lacks depth. I agree that she deserve better than being Matt second choice but the love he has for Hallie seems a bit fake to me, kinda his safety boat because he is used to her and is scared to explore more. Thanks and I hope you'll enjoy this next chap **

**-ncistony97: Thank you so much **** here comes chap two**

**Summary: Casey has set his wedding date and gabby is distraught. Severide finds himself drawn to her for some reason and is always there to save her. But as Severide and Gabby grown closer, Casey is somewhat displeased although he is engaged. In the end, who will her heart belong to?Severide/Dawson/Casey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago fire coz if I did Casey/Dawson would have already happened.**

**I don't who she will end up with yet but we will see XD. I apologize for any mistake and please R&R**

"What the hell Severide!" She snatched herself angrily from his grasp once she was sure they were out of sight. It was already dark outside but the air was humid and hot.

"You're welcome." He just rolled his eyes and pushed her in the passenger seat of his car.

"I didn't ask for your help!" She crossed her arms and glared at him once he was seated behind the wheel and igniting the engine.

"Well you looked like a fish out of water and it was painful to watch." He focused on reversing and getting on the road and cast her a quick glance.

"I so did not! I had it under control!" She huffed pettily.

"More like Hallie had you under control." He replied with his usual sarcasm.

"This is despicable!" She burst in outrage.

"No princess, what would be despicable would be you squashed like a sandwich between Hallie and Casey. What do we call it again? Ah, third wheel. And something tells me that you'd enjoy more my company." Kelly knew her predicament but he wasn't about to let her know that he was aware of her secret crush. She was having a hard time to mask her longing and he was sure that if she had gone, she would have crumbled and done something stupid.

For the second time in a row, he did something he didn't understand and it involved Gabby again. Why did he always feel the need to rescue her since her debacle with Matt? Probably out of pity. He could have picked up that lovely blonde from the other night to entertain him but no, he was driving a poor sad girl to his house and what's more, to feed her. How sad…really.

Gabby was looking at Kelly from the corner of her eye. He definitely had a strong jaw and his stubble gave him a more roguish and sexy look. Matt and he were sure very different but both sure had presence. Gabby thought for a minute about this strange friendship or whatever they had going on. Well, it was interesting.

Gabby was pulled out of her thoughts by Kelly pulling the key out the ignition and opened the door for her.

"After you lady." He led her inside and switched on the lights while putting his gym bag on the floor.

Gabby had to admit that the place was well kept and looked inviting. It felt like ages that she had been there while she had only been there that morning. She was still looking around and spotted some red bra sticking out from under the couch.

"Really?" She said as she picked it up and hung it in the air, scrunching her nose in a disgusted manner.

"Ah, there you are!" He took the bra from her and threw in a nearby basket. Gabby just stared at him as if he had grown two heads. He noticed and acknowledged her.

"What? Don't judge me." He shrugged, not really caring if she did or not.

"Well, don't just stand there, come with me to the kitchen." He nodded in the direction of the kitchen.

"You were serious?" Gabby asked, not really believing that the pack of muscles in front of her could put together a decent meal.

"Of course, why else did you think I so kindly brought you here?" He walked closer to her. To be honest, she didn't even really think about that but one of the alternatives made her blush furiously. He saw this and decided to end her embarrassment by walking to the kitchen.

"You can leave your bag and jacket there, you won't need it." And so, she took off her leather jacket and remained in her simple white tank top and washed out jeans.

Gabby was pleasantly surprised by the meal that Kelly prepared. He was a skilled cook.

"Told, I'd blow you away with my famous baked chicken." He smiled, observing her getting another piece.

"I have to admit Severide, that you are one fine cook, but I bet I can beat you ." She returned his smile.

"Beat me? Lady I just wined and dined you and you're plotting to stab me in the back?" He raised one brow.

"Well yes mister, I am more than capable to beat you."

"Ok, name where and when and you'll regret."

"My place tomorrow after the shift." She bit her tongue too late. Why the hell had she invited him to her place? She never brought anyone there beside family and Shay. She couldn't even count Kelly as a friend.

"Sounds kinky!" He smirked and she widened her eyes at his implicit meaning.

"Oh no Mister, you don't!"

"Well, it was worth a try." He shrugged and leaned back in his chair, observing her. She felt so nervous under his gaze that she decided to start cleaning up.

"A woman that cleans? Just my luck."

"Oh, shut it severide and help me."

"I thought we were on first name basis." He joked.

"Well, I am sure that you'll earn that privilege one day." She smiled as he joined her. She scrubbed while he rinsed. She noticed how he clutched his shoulder but said nothing until he practically winced and dropped a plate.

"Are you alright?" She turned toward him with a concerned look, the dishes forgotten.

"I am fine." He bit out, trying to pick up the broken plate.

"No but I_

"I said I was fine!" he practically shouted and she recoiled from him as though he had physically hit her.

"I think it's best I drive you home now." He went to pick up his jacket and his car keys and she marched to his car outside, anger rolling off her.

Kelly didn't want to lose his cool. Not in front of her. But his health issue was a thorn in the side and he hated showing weakness in front of anyone. He was aware that he should probably apologize but his thoughts were so conflicted at that moment that he didn't think straight.

The drive to her house was very tense, especially since she had to provide him with directions. Her voice was angry and crisp and she didn't even give him any look. Gabby didn't understand his mood shift but she wasn't going to be nice to a man who didn't even know how to apologize. Unlike Kelly, Matthew always knew the right things to say and the right thing to do. Kelly was so unpredictable and it annoyed her while Matt was always the reassuring one. How she missed Matt and burned with jealousy at the thought of Hallie and him, completely forgetting about the driver.

Once he stopped in front of the building she lived in and before he could say anything to her, she bolted right inside without any words and left him cursing under his breath and driving back to his place. Tomorrow would be better, they both thought at the same time, including Matt on the other side of town.

**I hope you enjoyed, I'm already cooking up chap three. It might involve more of Matt but will still have Gabby in it, not necessarily with Severide but he will definitely be there**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews once more XD**

**-jh126: Yeah Kelly and Gabby have a sort of…friendship that will definitely develop but Matt isn't one to stay on the sidelines…For now, Kelly doesn't quite understand why he is bothering with Gabby, lol**

**-LunaSolTierra: I love Dawson/Casey, but having Severide in the mix makes it all more…Spicy lol **

**Summary: Casey has set his wedding date and gabby is distraught. Severide finds himself drawn to her for some reason and is always there to save her. But as Severide and Gabby grow closer, Casey is somewhat displeased although he is engaged. In the end, who will her heart belong to?Severide/Dawson/Casey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago fire coz if I did Casey/Dawson would have already happened and I would have run over Voight myself, lol.**

**I apologize for any mistake and please R&R**

Matt was fidgeting nervously from where he was standing, looking more handsome than ever in his classic black tuxedo, his hair trimmed shorter than usual. The day he would make her his had finally arrived and it made him nervous like hell. It was a beautiful and sunny day and he was glad that they had agreed on an outdoor wedding ceremony. He could see all the squad seated with friends and family, waiting for the bride.

The moment the song signaling her entrance started, his eyes darted toward the end of the carpet that would lead her to him. His breath caught in his chest as she marched slowly, the big veil concealing her. The sermon went by in a blur and it was time for him to kiss his bride. He lifted the veil to reveal a tan face with brown eyes smiling radiantly back at him. His smile got even bigger and they leaned closer and closer…

"Shit!" Matt almost jumped from his bed and Hallie who was half asleep asked him what was wrong. She had fallen asleep after throwing up the whole evening. And she looked quite pale, he thought absentmindedly. It was probably a bug she had caught.

He thought of telling her the truth for a second but caught himself from making a huge mistake.

"It's nothing love, go back to sleep." He pecked her quickly and waited for the steady rise and fall of her chest to tell him she had fallen back in a deep slumber.

He eased himself out of bed and opened the sliding door leading to the balcony. With nights being hot, all he needed to sleep was his pyjama pants while Hallie always loved sleeping in his shirts. Speaking of which, he wondered why it wasn't Hallie he was marrying in his dream. She was the one for him, the one he had chosen; so why did he just dream that he exchanged vows with Gabby of all people? It must have been because they were close friends, that's it. But why her? Why now? Matt told himself it was just a silly dream but why did it feel so right and natural in his dream?

He shook his head and headed back to bed. He couldn't be thinking about another woman while his wife to be, yes the only wife to be, was in his bed.

The next morning, when Gabby walked in, Matt's dream came back full force in his head and he didn't know what to make of it. But he would act normal. She looked ten shades of pissed and Severide came to his mind suddenly. Was it because of the other lieutenant that she looked ready to assassinate the entire squad? He observed her as she disappeared in the locker room with her duffel bag and couldn't resist the urge to follow her.

"Hey…" He gave her a gentle smile when he realized that he startled her.

"Hey…" She gave him a tight smile while taking out her uniform from her duffel bag.

"You okay?" He came to sit next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded.

"Could have fooled me, what's wrong?" He couldn't help but care for the petite woman.

Gabby was not in the mood at all. After her evening with Severide, she didn't know why she had let it get to her head so bad. Why his hostility toward her had hurt her and angered her so much. And the fact that Matt was right next to her acting like he gave a damn about her didn't do well for her.

"How's the wedding coming along?" She almost bit it out, the words tasting bitter in her mouth. She wasn't about to tell him what happened.

"Oh great, but Hallie is taking care of most of it." He smiled and she couldn't help but to. He was so handsome when he smiled.

At that moment, Kelly walked in with his usual attitude just saying casually:

"Casey, Dawson." To which Casey nodded back while Gabby ignored him totally. Did he have to break her magical moment?

"You forgot this last night." He handed her the leather jacket she wore the previous day and headed straight to his locker.

Gabby just stared at him and couldn't believe his jackass attitude. She just stood and left. Matt was confused at first but realized that Severide was the reason of her bad mood. He felt …jealous? Nope, that couldn't be, he just felt concerned for a good friend.

"What did you do to her?" he finally asked and Kelly just gave him a look that said clearly: "What the ***"

"I'm sorry, but when did we get to the point where I explain anything I do to you?" Kelly replied, not believing the other man's guts for even trying to ask.

"She is clearly upset and you have something to do with it."

"What's it to you? " The other man didn't move from his locker. He was curious to see where it was going.

"I am her friend and as her friend_"

"I don't give a rat's_

At that precise moment, they were called for another mission rescue but Matt gave Kelly a look that said it isn't over.

For some reason, Kelly thought, it seemed to bother Matt that he was hanging out with Gabby, hell not even bother but piss him off. Kelly thought with a smile of the new way he found to rub Matt the wrong way. And speaking of Gabby, he had intended to apologize but seeing her throwing herself all over the guy who stumped on her heart just annoyed him. And he wasn't about to disclose anything in front of Casey.

"It was my call!" Kelly shouted at Matt who was equally angry. The two had barely driven in that they were already having a show down while Otis and Herman were making bets on who would get the beating of his life. Both men knew that this fight was more than the mission that they were both on.

"Well, I did what I had to do and I saved a life!" Matt shouted back. Chief Boden came out at that moment.

"Severide! Casey! In my office, now!" Both lieutenants walked towards Boden's office glaring at each other.

"Well, that was fun!" Peter smiled.

"candidate, don't make dumb comments like that ever." Otis shook his head and went to entertain Leslie's replacement while she was away.

"Can I treat you to dinner?" Peter asked Gabby when their shift came to an end.

"No thanks Mills, I'd rather go home and sleep." Sheesh, he could be sweet and annoying at the same time.  
"Yeah, her boyfriend and she have been in a foul mood today." Herman said from where he was playing cards with Otis and Vargas.

"Trouble in paradise already sweetheart?" Otis asked with a snicker.

"Just drop it okay?" She walked out.

"OOOHHHHH" They all said at the same time.

"So sensitive…" Herman said

"I bet you by next morning that they will be back on track." Otis said

"Is that a bet?" Vargas said.

"A bet on what?" Hallie appeared with a smile, her face still pale.

"Well, looks like the new IT couple had a rough day, so we're betting by when they'll kiss and make up." Herman supplied with a smirk.

"Oh hey Matt." Hallie kissed him and he kissed her back.

"The guys are betting on_"

"I heard." He said curtly. "Shall we go?" His mood seemed to change as he led her out.

Gabby had been home for the past hour and had a long bath, she was getting ready to watch some reruns of "Friends", when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" She mumbled and hurried to her door to open it.

"Hello…" A male frame greeted her.

"Severide?"

**So this is it for chap 3 XD, is Kelly just going to use Gabby to piss Matt off and why is he visiting her?**

**What does Matt's dream mean and what's wrong with Hallie?**

**In the next chap, we learn more about Severide's visit and Gabby has a very nasty encounter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews**

**- ncistony97: Hope you enjoy this chap**

**- jh126: Kelly is a good man but his life circumstances led him to hide behind a tough exterior. Well, he hasn't totally changed yet and for him this Gabby thing is still a win-win situation. Like taking away another child's favorite toy because that's how Kelly sees Matt: as someone toying with Gabby's feelings so he's trying to boost Gabby and return the Favor to Matt as well.**

**- mellsteele: Lol I can tell you're really into Casey and Dawson**

**- Louisa: and it bugs me that the show makes Dawson look like some desperate woman lol**

**- Guest: Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy the chap**

**- arileb: this is what happens next**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire or its characters.**

**I AM ALSO ACCEPTING ANY SUGGESTIONS OF THINGS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN AS READERS**** SO PLEASE R&R**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gabby glared at him with all the fire she had in her.

Good question, what the hell was he even doing there? Well, as usual when it came to the woman standing in front of him, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had been a jackass and he had to apologize. But there was a major problem: he didn't do apologies very well. Last time, it ended with a slap across his face and that hurt like hell.

"Well, I am here for our rematch." He scratched his head and gave her an uneasy smile.

"Are you kidding me? Is that your crazy idea of an apology?" She stepped back inside and almost closed the door in his face when he blocked it with a hand.

"Dammit Dawson wait!" He panted slightly. They both looked surprised at his action.

"Look, I'm not sure why I'm here. Usually I don't really care if people are mad at me…well except for Leslie that is…but you're like my friend? And well, I am…" He just went rambling and Gabby wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"look Severide, I'm not sure what you want but_"

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for what I did last night I was a total douche and I regret it." He said quickly with a failed attempt at puppy eyes.

"What did you say?" She gave him a smirk knowing that she had won.

"I'm sorry!" He greeted through his teeth and hated the satisfaction that replaced the anger in her eyes.

"Once more?"

"Please don't make me repeat it!" He rolled his eyes and she opened the door wider to let him in.

"And for the record, this stays between the two of us." He said.

"Well, we wouldn't want to change your badass reputation, now would we?" She smirked and he rolled his eyes once more. He scanned the small flat and was a bit surprised to find that the place wasn't really girly but was very clean and organized. One could tell that she didn't spend much time in here.

"Well, I wasn't really expecting you anymore, so I didn't buy anything, I'm only gonna make mac and cheese." She said, walking toward her kitchen.

"Excuses, excuses, I bet you knew you couldn't measure up… but then it's only fair that I give you a chance." He smirked. "And thank goodness that I saved you from an evening with "Friends?" He eyed her TV with distaste.

While she was busy in the kitchen, he looked around saw some photographs that attracted his attention. There was a picture of a woman, a man and three children. He supposed those were her parents and her siblings since the resemblance was evident. He knew vaguely of her brother but couldn't remember her having a sister. Most of her pictures were of her brother and her.

After half an hour, she reappeared with two glasses of white wine and handed him one that he gladly took.

"So you got a sister?" He asked, curious as they both sat on her large couch.

"Really?" She said sarcastically.

"What? I wasn't asking like that! It's just that I always see your brother but never a sister."

"We don't really get along." She said curtly.

"How so?" He got the hint but being the man he was, he just had to push.

"I don't wanna talk about it." But you certainly would have if it was a certain blonde who asked you, an inner voice whispered in her head.

"I can take that." He just nodded, understanding that they were not really in a place where they could exchange confidences.

"Anyways, my parents are still around and OOPS, I think it's time to eat." She smiled and went back in the kitchen.

Kelly decided to help set the table and they ate in a comfortable silence, sharing jokes here and there.

"I gotta admit that you're good, very good." Kelly admitted with a smirk before adding. "But not as good as me."

"You're just jealous; we should just ask an expert like Mills to judge. He would even be great competition to you."

"Are you kidding? The kid's not impartial coz of his crush for you. And plus I don't compete with boys who are still underage and are not even legal to drive or drink." Kelly scoffed as he made fun of the candidate. Gabby was surprised that he even knew about that.

"Princess, we spend most our days all together, to my great displeasure, it would be weird if I didn't hear what others are talking about.

"I didn't know I was a hot topic."

"Never said you were, just said that I hear what people talk about." He smirked again.

"Way to boost my confidence, she joked.

"What can I say? I am real."

"Why did you decide to become fireman?" She asked later on as he was scrubbing this time and he she was rinsing.

"Well, let's see…women find men in uniforms sexy." He laughed when he saw her scowl.

"So, your obsession with the opposite sex led you to your vocation?" She scoffed.

"I'm not obsessed with them, they are with me and to answer your question, my mother died in a fire when I was five." He finished with a flicker of sadness in his voice that signaled her that he wasn't going to say more.

"I'm so sorry." She said genuinely. She couldn't start to imagine what it must have been like to grow up like that.

"No need, it was a while ago." He gave her one of his smiles that said: "I don't really care." But deep down, they both knew better. From the minute he shared this intimate details with her, it felt as though they had reached a new understanding where he could almost call her a friend and the same for her.

The next three days went by in a blur as the squad seemed extra busy, it seemed like accidents had fallen from the sky. Gabby hadn't seen much of Kelly or Matt outside of the field. Not that it bothered her much because it left her tired.

That evening, she remembered that she had to do some grocery shopping because she practically ate nothing over the three days. She went to the closest market to her flat and was picking some fresh apples when one fell. She turned to pick it up but saw a man handing it back to her with a kind smile.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile and was about to turn when the man spoke.

"Gabriella Dawson." His voice was deep and sent chills down her spine and she slowly turned to face him.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, her voice trembling. Gone was the kind smile that was replaced by a menacing glare.

"Word goes that you are Lieutenant Casey's personal cheerleader. Well I have a message." He carried on, ignoring her previous question.

"You're Voight…" She said as realization dawned on her.

"I see my reputation precedes me." He chuckled.

"I'm not your messenger, whatever you have to say, you can tell him directly." She said defiantly while her heart was beating like crazy.

"This message is for you. I'm giving you a week to persuade him to change his statement…Do you know how many cops die on the job? I would hate to see your brother hurt by ACCIDENT. And you never know what could happen to both lieutenants, it is such a dangerous world…and I were you, I'd keep this to myself. You never know how I could react if I found out you double crossed me…I'll be watching you."

"Are you threatening me?" Her voice trembled; she'd be stupid not to be scared of him.

"Ah semantics…"And he left, whistling.

Gabby was freaked out. Had he just threatened the lives of Casey, Severide and her brother? What was she going to do? She stayed frozen on the spot for a good twenty minutes.

**That's it XD, so Voight is now after Gabby but what will she do? Will she try to be the heroin and protect those she loves or will she give into the blackmail**

**I would have loved to see Voight go after Gabby on the show, rather than Hallie coz it was gonna make Casey go ten times crazier**

**You'll notice I don't write on-field scenes because I think we get enough of those on the show**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME. I WILL DECIDE IF I CAN INCORPORATE IT IN MY STORYLINE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for the wonderful reviews ;)**

**- jh126: That is what I was thinking exactly because he always knows what to do but it doesn't strike Gabby as the obvious solution because fear is altering her judgment. You know like actually going outside in the dark to find out what it is when you hear a noise even though you know it's dumb and you're scared lol. And you were right, just read and you'll see. XD**

**- tzswei: In this fic, Voight is a crazy ass who is ready to get his point across. It is surely not the last that you have seen of him. Severide is getting to open up but slowly. XD**

**- laparks: Thank you so much for your review. Yeah, Voight after Gabby would have been a great storyline on the show, but if they won't do it, lol I will**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago fire nor its characters. This story is slightly AU, ok majorly AU lol. It will refer to some events on the show but will not necessarily follow the time frame.**

**I AM ALSO ACCEPTING ANY SUGGESTIONS OF THINGS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN AS READERS**** SO PLEASE R&R**

**This chap is for you my lovely reviewers and readers who inspire me, always. I apologize for any mistake**

Hallie was in her office, seating in her desk, not really aware of the noise buzzing outside. She had locked herself up to be able to think properly. She felt her phone vibrate lightly in her pocket and saw that it was Casey calling her; she quickly pressed the "Ignore" button and resumed her former position.

Her pregnancy results were staring back at her and they were positive. Hallie didn't want children at all. She had never pictured herself as a mother and she didn't even want to picture herself as such. If she told Matthew, he would be excited and would pressurize her into keeping the baby. Hallie liked things simple and clear. Her life was simple and she liked it that way. Casey was the one who always wanted the big house with the white picket fence and children running around while she envisioned another future with her career involved. Children didn't even begin to appear in her vision. She would have to decide what to do and soon, she sighed and shook her head slightly.

Gabby was rather jumpy today, Matthew noticed. Apart from constantly snapping at Leslie's replacement all the time, she seemed absentminded and bothered by something. She had just greeted Severide briefly and the other guys and didn't even really talk even when they had been out that morning rescuing several children from a school bus that was in a bad accident. No one died so what was the mood for? She would just stare into space when she thought no one was looking. And Matt wasn't looking at all, he just happened to see. Or that's what he told himself to make him look less like a creep.

"Hey…" He smiled, approaching the back of the ambulance that she was cleaning with unusual force, her hair pulled into her usual ponytail.

"Hey…" She gave him a quick smile and resumed. Matthew frowned. It wasn't like her to just dismiss his presence without much of a "How are you?"

"Can I talk to you?" He asked and she removed the gloves she was wearing as she got off the ambulance, then threw them in the nearest bin.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked once they were both standing outside.

"We're going out on lunch!" He smiled brightly. He had just wanted to make her smile regardless of what was bothering her.

"What but I_"

"Well I just said we needed to talk to get you out of that darn ambulance. It's lunch break, I'm sure we can grab a bite, come on." He smiled again and wrapped his arm around her shoulders while he led her down the street to the nearest fast food restaurant.

Gabby was just happy to have some time alone with Matt that she almost forgot last night's visit. Keyword: almost

They both ordered burgers and French fries, and then started eating.

"You know this is bad for our health, right?' She laughed playfully and took a French fry from his plate.

"You're the one taking medical courses, so you should know, speaking of which, how's that coming along?" He took a sip of his sod, not minding sharing his fries with her

"It's going okay and slowly." She nodded. She wanted to ask about the wedding but didn't have the courage to.

"Well, if you need anything, I am here. I'll always be there." They both exchanged a smile for a few second before returning to their meal. He didn't intend to say the last part but it just came out. He felt a sudden sense of guilt, promising her that, not even paying Hallie a second thought in the process.

"So you and Severide, huh?" He joked but actually wished she would elaborate.

"Me and Severide." She smiled with no sign of elaborating although she knew he had hinted at that. Well, let him wonder for a change.

He switched the subject from sport to cooking to gardening and many other subjects. He felt he could always talk to her about anything.

"You seem…upset today." He said carefully, not wanting to break the comfort he had managed to build.

"Yeah… I had a rough night." She frowned. How could she have forgotten that Voight had given her a "mission?"

"So…you gonna change your statement?" She asked casually, avoiding his stare.

"I can't, the family of the victim is suffering too much and plus he will never be able to walk again…" His voice broke a little. "He won't be able to know what driving feels like, he could have a normal college experience but we both know it won't be the same. Did you know he wanted to play pro baseball? Well now he will never get the chance to. Doesn't he deserve justice?" He seemed angry now. Angry at the fact that the other driver was out there and probably taking advantage of all the opportunities that the poor victim would never have.

"Yeah…" She trailed.

"And plus you're the one who reinforced my decision to do the right thing." He gave her a warm smile, touching her free hand lightly and at that moment she knew she was screwed. She couldn't do what Voight was asking of her. Not now not ever.

"Why are you asking?"

She was about to tell him about last night but at that moment, she felt her phone buzz. She opened the text message from anonymous and read it.

"_Don't forget our agreement and keep your mouth shut." _Perfect timing, she though grimly.

"I was just making sure you stuck to the right thing." She smiled weakly, her face pale, and tried to think of what to do next.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a silly message from my bank about a debit order I forgot." She tried to reassure him but he didn't really look like he bought it.

Matt didn't know that bank messages could scare you like that. She practically jumped out of her seat and she blanched. The way she put her phone back in her pocket looked like she was hiding something as well. But he didn't push it.

"Well, I'm afraid lunch time is over, let's get back." He said, standing from the booth while putting enough money on the table to cover for both their meals.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled and followed him.

Once at the fire house, she went back to her ambulance while Matt answered a call apparently from Hallie.

"Hey sis." He greeted with a big smile as they exchanged a hug.

"Hey Ant, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Why?" He asked puzzled.

"Oh nothing." She replied with a smile. "Why are you here?"

"Ouch, way to show me you care, anyways, I' am here to tell you about Maya's quincinera this coming Saturday."

"What for? You know I hate those things and Aunt Dolores is such a pain." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but Maya is your cousin and plus she adores you so please be there and I've also_"

"Hey man, thanks for the invite, I'll be there. Hey princess." Severide smirked as he headed to the locker room and Gabby didn't understand a thing.

"No problem man, yeah and I've also told your boyfriend about it_" His cellphone started to ring.

"How did you_"

"The guys told me now, I have to take this, it's important, see on sat with your boyfriend." He winked and retreated to his car while Gabby was fuming inside. This weekend would be a disaster.

"Are you Miss. Dawson?" A young boy with curly red hair and freckled face who couldn't be more than twenty asked, holding a beautiful bouquet of assorted roses in his hands.

"Yes that's me." She smiled

"These are for you." He gave her the flowers and asked her to sign on his delivery sheet.

Who could they be from? Matt? Kelly? Or Peter? She grimaced at the latter. Kelly didn't strike her as the "Flower guy" either.

She took the roses and opened the card. The inside was coated with a thick red sticky liquid that seemed like blood. She looked at her stained hand and screamed before sinking into darkness, not noticing the faint buzz in her pocket.

**That's chap five XD**

**So Hallie is pregnant but what do you think she'll do about it?**

**Matt has light suspicions about Gabby's behavior but not enough yet to put him onto Voight.**

**I wrote a Casey/Dawson scene because it's still a triangle and in this one Severide doesn't really feature (Sorry for Severide fans but it's also a Casey story)**

**So Antonio invited Severide over the weekend thinking he was Gabby's boyfriend according to what he had been told by Herman and Otis (never trust those two)**

**Poor Gabby, she is getting more than what she bargained for. She is a paramedic used to blood but what freaked her is the weirdness and creepiness of the situation. Oh and Shay's return is imminent XD**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME. I WILL DECIDE IF I CAN INCORPORATE IT IN MY STORYLINE, YOU CAN PM IF YOU WISH.**

**WILL BE OFF FOR A LITTLE WHILE AS I AM CHOREGRAPHING A PERFORMANCE BUT I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**HI TO ALL! I AM FINALLY BACK! HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013! Sorry I was gone for long but I was very busy and had no time but I never forgot about you my lovely readers and that is why I am back to continue this story:-) thank you for all your review, they keep me going:**

**- jh 126: I am back! I really hope that you will enjoy this! I missed writing a lot. Oh and Gabby was annoyed because of her aunt and her brother inviting Kelly without telling her. Voight has more than one trick in his hat, that you will see. But I am so disappointed that she slept with Mills on the show; I was like what the hell?**

**- tzswei: Yes the plot is thickening, Hallie is definitely pregnant but doesn't want it, what will she do and if Matt finds out, will he still go after Gabby or will he stay with Hallie for the baby?**

**_MelRyderLove43: I am glad you like this story! Please keep on reading, lol, but don't let it make you pull your hair out lol. Don't worry, I won't turn Gabby into Elena from TVD, who is forever torn #rolling eyes# lol**

**_ alexa: Thank you so much! I was very intrigued by Dawson and Severide because they don't seem to interact much and so I decided to make him an active member in her life but With matt at the same time.**

**- ncistony97: Thank you for your lovely review:-) sorry I couldn't make it Shay's blood because I was planning on bringing her back into this chap but she has a role in the story.**

**_ Marie: Thank you so much, I am planning on making many more #smiley face#**

**- AmyHemsworth: Thank you, and here you go :_)**

**- In Hopes: Thank you really:_) I have to admit that Kelly looks like he will bring out the wild and reckless side out of Gabby while Matt will bring out the more soft and loving side of her…**

**-To all guests: I thank you very much and I am happy you read and dropped a review! Please come back:_)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago fire nor its characters. This story is slightly AU, ok majorly AU lol. It will refer to some events on the show but will not necessarily follow the time frame.**

**I AM ALSO ACCEPTING ANY SUGGESTIONS OF THINGS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN AS READERS**** SO PLEASE R&R**

**This chap is for you my lovely reviewers and readers who inspire me, always. I apologize for any mistake**

Gabby opened her eyes slowly to see various pairs of eyes looking at her with worry. She grimaced at the intensity that the light was hitting her face with. For a split of a second, she hardly remembered what led her to be in this position but then she remembered and closed her eyes again. She recognized the place as being chief Boden's office. Her ears were starting to process what people were saying aroung her.

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"Should we take her to a hospital?"

"Should we try to wake her up?"

"No you dumbo, really?"

"Oh look she is awake!"

As she tried to sit up, Kelly and Matt rushed to her side and she failed to notice the slight glare that Matt gave Kelly. The latter helped her swing her legs in a sitting position.

"Easy…" Kelly said when she slightly swayed back. She felt extremely dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked her with worried eyes.

"Yes…I think I am…" She replied with a failed attempt at a smile while clutching her head.

"Don't scare me like that again princess!" Kelly sighed in relief and gave her a genuine smile.

"Gee! You were out cold like a stone dropped in the ocean!" Otis scratched his head, eyeing the young woman.

"Oh shut up Otis, can't you see that the lady is just coming around?" Herman rolled his eyes. Trust Otis to say something of the sort.

Before he could reply, Chief Boden came in himself and everyone kept quiet. His hard face held traces of worries.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her gently, as he pulled a chair to face her.

"Good I suppose…" She said weakly.

"Well you gave us quite a scare. Severide and Casey were on the verge of tears." He nodded toward the two men who had moved close to the door.

"Hey! I do not cry!" Kelly interjected, earning a slight smirk from Gabby.

"Yeah I can picture that…"

"So, I know that you probably don't want to talk about it…but could you explain this to us?" He took the "bloody" roses from his desk and her face fell.

"The good news is that it's fake blood. Well I tasted it." Peter said, earning strange look from everyone in the room. That shut him up right.

"Oh that? It's er… really nothing, my neighbor, we've been having harmless pranks, it's nothing serious…" She half smiled, not really believing her own explanation.

"It didn't look harmless to me, you fainted." Matt insisted.

"Well, what can I say? It was weird so I freaked but I am okay now." They just all stared at her with a "yeah right" look.

"Guys, really, I am fine…I promise." She was touched by their concern but she was annoyed as well.

"Okay, the others can go, gabby you stay, I'd like to talk to you about a recent complaint." Chief Boden dismissed his team and stayed alone in his office with Gabby who was twisting her thumbs and looked like a child about to receive a hiding.

"So what did I do now?" She looked a bit scared. She hadn't been much disciplined lately.

"I just needed a reason to get you alone. I don't but this prank story. You were out cold. Mills said you looked horrified and you will stand there and call that a "prank""? He gave her a stern look.

Gabby was at loss, so she just decided to keep quiet and look on the floor. She felt like a child berated for her foolish behavior. She had to tell someone but if she did, she had no idea of what would happen.

"You know you can trust me with anything, I've always had your back." His voice became softer. He could see the internal battle going on.

"I…I…there's something chief and it is scaring me…" She said in a small voice and sighed. "I can't tell you more…if I do…I don't know what would happen, enough people could be hurt." She finished.

"Who is getting hurt? Someone is threatening you, isn't it?" He asked and was met with her silence.

"Dawson, that it have anything to do with Voight?" He asked carefully and she jerked her head up.

"I've got to go." She fled from his office before he could ask her anything else. She didn't say much but it was enough of a confirmation. He would have to keep an eye on her without alerting anyone else.

"I don't buy it." Kelly tossed his towel over his shoulder and looked at Matt who was behind him, through the mirror.

"Me neither." Casey seemed troubled and pensive.

"Something is definitely off with Gabby, she wouldn't freak out over nothing, and she's too tough for that." Kelly turned around and Matt nodded.

"So what do we do?"

"I say we keep an eye on her. She has been a bit jumpy lately." Kelly replied, wiping his damp face dry.

"I don't think Gabby would approve much." Casey said with a frown.

"Well, it's not about what she would approve but for her own safety. And what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"I know…let's just keep a close eye on her and see where that leads." Matt said. Kelly nodded in agreement.

Once Gabby was in the bathroom, she took her phone out to check for messages and saw two in the inbox, the last seemed like it had just arrived. With shaky fingers, she opened it:

**Hope you liked the roses, there's plenty from where that came from, I know your every step "Gabby" all of them xoxo**

The second and most recent one read:

**I hope for your sake that you didn't spill the beans to Boden**

How the hell did he know, he seemed to know where she was and everything she was doing or saying, what was going on? She sighed and exited the bathroom with a sigh. This was going from bad to worse. She needed to stop this

"Hey what did I miss?"

"Shay?"

Hallie was fidgeting nervously. She had scheduled this appointment but could she go through with it? She didn't consider herself a monster but she wasn't ready either. If matt didn't find out, he wouldn't hurt and plus they could have children later on. But it wouldn't be fair to herself to put herself through pregnancy just to please Matt.

"Miss Hallie?" A middle aged blonde woman called her name softly, pulling her out of her reverie.

"That's me." She smiled, playing nervously with the hem of the cream jersey that she had on.

"Dr. Jenkins will receive you in about ten minutes." She smiled kindly and returned to her desk to sort out some piles of papers.

"Thank you." She said absentmindedly.

"Hey love!" a familiar voice boomed behind Hallie. "I brought you lunch. Late lunch anyways."

She turned quickly to see a man kissing the receptionist but she couldn't really see him until he released her and seemed to notice Hallie.

"Hey Hallie, wow the world is that small huh!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Herman…" She tried to hide her discomfort under a smile.

"Where are my manners? Deb, this is Hallie, Lieutenant Casey's fiancé, Hallie this Deb my wife." He gave his wife a proud look.

"Nice to meet you." Deb smiled.

"Nice meeting you too."

Hallie couldn't believe her bad luck, she didn't want "it" performed at the hospital she worked at, and so she thought she'd go to a clinic that wasn't nearby, to avoid running into any familiar faces. And out of every clinic, she thought, she had to bump into someone she knew and who knew her fiancé as well. She only had one word: shit. This wasn't part of the plan.

As if it suddenly dawned on Herman in which type of clinic he was, he became very nervous and uncomfortable to see his superior's fiancé there in the waiting room.

"Hum…I er…gotta run along, I mean I am a fireman and I put out fires…yes that is what I will go do now…" He kissed his wife quickly on the cheek and left his wife more confused than ever…

**That's chapter 6 XD**

**No one seems to buy Gabby's story and chief Boden confirmed his suspicions. And how the hell does Voight always know what Gabby is up to or about to do? Could it be that…**

**Casey and Severide decide to keep an eye on Gabby, how?**

**It would seem that Herman might have accidentally stumbled onto the secret Hallie is so desperately trying to keep a secret. What will Herman do with this newfound knowledge? And sorry I don't know his wife's name.**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME. I WILL DECIDE IF I CAN INCORPORATE IT IN MY STORYLINE. **

**NEXT CHAP IS THE QUINCINERA!**


End file.
